Blood Trance
by DemonRyu
Summary: Seifer has been going to a nightclub lately, and caught the eye of a regular there... (Squall/Zell/Seifer - yaoi/shounen)


One: Blood Trance  
  
Zell stared at the tall blonde on the dance floor. Surrounded by a mass of writhing bodies in varying shades of black - he stood out. Not only because of his height, but because he was one of the few not in black. He wore white.  
  
Zell himself wasn't in black, as he'd been told to wear blue tonight. Low-rise leather pants specially tinted a blue so deep it looked black - except under the right light. The colors would shift then, and he'd received many compliments on them. However, the smile that been on his face, that had made him happy.  
It was paired with a slightly paler hued shirt, made of mesh and blue velvet, with the velvet strips in a cobweb pattern. He noted that he wasn't the only one staring at the blonde in the distance...  
  
He was lifting a glass of ruby colored liquid to his black painted lips, when he felt Zell's eyes upon him. He smiled to himself. Apparently, he'd seen the blonde as well. He lifted a hand, beckoning Zell over, who promptly complied.   
  
When Zell reached his side, he was already sitting down, and patted his lap. Not needing to be asked twice, Zell sat down and leaned against him, happily smiling when he felt lips against his neck.  
  
"You want the blonde, don't you?"  
"Only if you want him."  
  
"I want what you want. Do you want him?"  
Zell shivered as a tongue gently traced over the mark on the back of his neck. No bigger then the size of a half-dollar but intricately detailed. The symbol for Storm - marking him. Others could approach, but not taste without permission.  
"I... I do..."  
  
"Then go get him. Perhaps I'll even join in."   
"What if he's...?"  
"He's not. I know. Stubborn one, that boy."  
  
"As bad as I was?"  
He grinned, when he felt the body beneath him shake with laughter.  
"Let us hope."  
  
  
Of course, one's that stare are usually being stared at in return. Seifer had noticed the small blonde the moment he walked in, followed by the one Seifer been dreaming about since he'd stepped foot into the club two months ago. Clad in a silver shirt, patterned after chain mail, and black leather pants, you could easily loose him in the crowd. Till you saw his eyes. Inhuman, no possible way that mercury color could be natural.  
  
When the blonde sat on the brunette's lap, he was livid with envy, his green eyes flaring. No one knew how those two had hooked up, but he was known for having a penchant for blondes, according to rumors. He had bided his time, and decided tonight was the night to make his move. However, it seemed he wouldn't have to be the one to strike first, as they'd been staring at him all night. A smug smirk crossed his lips, and he decided to immerse himself in the music once again, hoping the pulsing bass would get the blonde onto the dance floor.  
  
After that, it would be easy enough to use his body to get what he wanted. It wouldn't be the first time, and probably not the last either.  
  
  
"He's waiting for you."   
Zell laughed. "Let us make him wait a little more then, hmm? See how bad he really wants us."  
  
"Cruel." The word was whispered against his flesh, Squall's breath slightly chilled from what he'd been drinking. Zell chuckled, capturing the hand that had been stroking his chest, placing it directly over his crotch, eyes still on the blonde.  
  
Squall nibbled the side of his neck, alternating between caressing and squeezing, and Zell started to writhe against his touch, breath quickening.   
  
Seifer paused, eyes on the two men, almost forgetting to draw air into his lungs.   
The blonde's head was tossed back, arching against the brunette, whose mouth was fastened to the side of his neck. As if waiting for Seifer to look up, he did as well, silver meeting green from across a crowded room. And Seifer was instantly sucked in, lured by the forbidden desire that lurked in that gun-metal gaze.  
  
Zell whimpered when Squall's lips left his neck, and he leaned forward, blinking to clear the haze. The blonde was looking at them, and Zell chuckled softly.  
"I think we made our point."  
  
"Indeed." Squall replied, and Zell blushed, knowing that the pants couldn't conceal his hard-on.  
"Go and have fun. I'll be along in a few moments."  
  
Zell nodded, sliding off his lap, needing to adjust himself so he wasn't walking awkwardly to the floor. Squall grabbed his wrist, as he was about to leave, telling him to be careful. Zell nodded, a hyper grin lighting his lips as he made his way to the dance floor.  
  
  
The music changed as he walked towards Seifer, a low drum beat changing to something a bit more kinetic and faster. Good. Zell hated slow music, even if the base line was kick ass. This was more his style, the stuff he listened to wake up in the morning, while t boarding, and once, while fucking Squall. That had been a mind-blowing experience of itself, and one he'd wanted to repeat for a while. Looked like tonight might be the night.  
  
Seifer spotted him from a distance, panther like in that blue-black getup, all lean lines and corded muscle. His eyes were lighter then his own, a vibrant summer sky. He waited a few moments before slowly moving to music, knowing he'd now have a partner that could dance.  
  
  
Zell chuckled to himself, enjoying the view before him. He was built, but not a fighter's build, more in line with Squall. The fluid grace of a swordsman. Lean, but strong. The clothing he chosen flattered that, accenting the tan skin it covered. Fishnet and vinyl, maybe he was an Orgy fan.   
  
"I sure hope you can dance."   
Seifer smirked. "Better then most."  
"We'll see." Zell replied, running his tongue over his lower lip, before being grabbed by the taller man and pulled against him tightly. A slight smirk crossed his lips, as there had been a small pause due to what was jutting against the other's thigh. However, it was only for that moment, and then Seifer was grinding against him, and it didn't take long for Zell to match his pace.  
  
Squall smiled to himself as he watched, wondering what the blonde was planning on doing. Zell could be quite the tease, and often brought it out in others. However, he didn't want Zell to have all the fun. Squall quickly drained his glass, setting it down upon the table before rising.  
  
He suddenly felt like dancing.  
  
  
Finally, someone able to match his pace, thrust for thrust, their bodies not two but slowly becoming one. This is what dancing should be.   
  
That Zell was hard didn't bother him; in fact, it made it that much more fun. Seifer had never been attracted to women, even when one had tried to have sex with him on the dance floor. He hadn't been interested in her, however, and she proved to be the way to get into her lover's pants. Although that man had nothing compared to what he could feel bushing against groin almost every three seconds.   
Zell smiled suddenly, turning around to rub his ass against him in a most wanton way. It actually caused Seifer to stumble, but another pair of hands gripped his waist, steadying him. And fuck, those hands were cold, like the owner been carrying a glass of ice around all day.  
  
"Mind if I join?"  
  
Sin, pure and simple. That's what the voice evoked. That's what it was laced with. The opium sweetness of pleasure waiting to be yours. He wanted to turn around but couldn't, frozen in place by the person before him, and the person behind.  
  
A low chuckle freed his thoughts, and he felt the hands slowly travel up his sides, reaching forward to run over his stomach and chest, before a voice whispered, "Dance."  
  
And he did. The music changed yet again, whispering moans lost among the heavier bass, the hands leaving him to settle loosely about his hips again. Zell reached behind him, covering those hands with own, pushing back against Seifer even as the person behind him was thrusting forward.   
  
  
  
He wasn't sure if that the roaring in his ears was due to the sudden loss of oxygen or the fact that all his blood was rushing to his dick. He heard, and felt, the person behind him laugh.  
"You desire us…"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"You can have us, but only if you're willing to submit, and I know you're not…"  
  
"…" Seifer was silent, eyes dropping to the tattoo on Zell's neck. 'Storm…'   
"I've been watching you as long as you've been watching me."  
  
Seifer stiffened. Holy shit. It was the brunette. Stood to figure, though… As he had been dancing with his…  
  
"He is more then that to me. So, you know the rules of the club. You know what I could do, considering the … liberties you've taken."  
  
"Bullshit. You offered him to me."  
  
"Everything has a price, Seifer. Your stubbornness can only last you so long, but this…"  
  
Zell had moved forward with a slight mental prompt from Squall who was reaching into Seifer's pants. Seifer was to shocked to do anything but hiss when those cool fingers met heated flesh.  
"This does not lie. The choice is yours. One night of bliss which you will not live through, or… You are welcome to join us."  
  
"And if I refuse?"   
Even though his knees were buckling under that skillful touch, he still had his pride.  
"Simple. I'll drain you here and now."  
It took only a moment for Squall to stop stroking him and spin him around, mercury meeting dark emerald.  
"However, since I'm in a generous mood, I'll allow this to make up your mind.  
  
He tugged the blonde forward, lips gently brushing the spot on the side of his neck, following by a teasing touch of his tongue. What followed was brief pain, causing Seifer to whimper before Squall started to gently suckle. He could feel another set of hands caressing his sides, the sound of a zipper being pulled down suddenly very loud and close, even as the music and voices were fading away.   
  
Every nerve was tingling, and his hips jerked at the slight brush of fingers against his shaft, almost coming there and then.  
'Slower… Softer…'  
The voice murmured inside his head, and he felt a nod against his back, before the fingers were against him again, causing him to cry out, though weakly. Gently, he was stroked, back and forth, Zell's hand sometimes squeezing, sometimes loose, constricting, releasing, constricting, and releasing.  
  
He could understand why orgasm was called little death, feeling his heartbeat thundering in his ears. The moment was so close, he could reach out and touch it… when suddenly, Zell stopped.  
"No…" Seifer moaned, and Squall gently retracted his fangs, supporting the blonde as he fell forward.  
  
"So, what will it be?"  
"…" Seifer gasped in air, feeling the world sway crazily around him.  
  
"I'm yours." A pause. "Forever."  
  
-----  
Just a little one shot, as usual, I don't own the boys. Written after watching Blade. =) (hence the tattoo marking Zell has)  
A huge thanks to Dark, for editing. =) 


End file.
